


Now The Flower Blooms

by aureum



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Angst, BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Deaths, Chibi Rookie 9, Couples Come After Time-Skip, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Haruno Sakura Bashing, Haruno Sakura-centric, M/M, Many Prodigies, My 3am Caffeine Brain Child, No Young Couples, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parents Not Absent, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Pre-Relationship, Reincarnation, Strong Haruno Sakura, Survival Training, Team 7 is the Second Coming of The Legendary Sannin, Team as Family, They are better than the Sannin, divine intervention, many emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureum/pseuds/aureum
Summary: Haruno Sakura is not just an average girl dreaming of a glorious, romanticised career as a ninja. Instead, she's a girl with prodigious levels of chakra control, a determination to match and a will of fire that burns as hot and bright as an inferno. Haruno Sakura is an ambitious and cunning girl with equally wild goals to match, and here are some of them to name a few:- Complete the Strength of A Hundred Seals before Sasuke attempts to leave the village- Find a way to contact Kurama and warn the other bijuu- Become more legendary that the Sannin before original SakuraOR. Haruno Sakura remembers a life before she was Sakura. She remembers a place called Tokyo, and with it are memories of a potential future as seen in the Naruto series. Given this new chance, the wealth of knowledge at her fingertips, and no way to back out, she hopes to change things for the better. But does her presence and knowledge make it better or worse?





	1. 夢か? 現実か? A dream? Or reality?

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on AO3!
> 
> Hello and welcome to my sleep deprived, caffeine-induced brain child. The idea literally came to because I dreamt that I woke up and went through my entire routine that day, did all the work I was planning to do and finally came home to collapse onto my bed which is when I actually woke up in the reality and realised I just dreamt everything. It was sad and a new form of torture, and so I decided to turn my pain into this story. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm slowly ironing out the finer details of this story and I know it's gonna be a loooong journey. If you have the patience for it, then please stick around for the first few chapters! Things will get better (I hope) once I have the foundations ironed out and done with. So, yeah! I have no idea why I keep doing this to myself but I hope you'll stick with me and enjoy it. 
> 
> The title is inspired by the poem, Now The Flower Blooms, also the opening poem for the card game karuta. 
> 
> This work has been crossposted on Fanfiction.net under the same pseudonym.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Haruno Sakura finds out her dreams aren't just dreams, meets an interesting individual and makes a decision

The first time Sakura dreams of this other world, she is three and a half and everything is wonderful.

She dreams of a city called Tokyo, in an island country called Japan, where the streets are packed and buildings reach far high into the heavens. People are doing their own thing and minding their own business yet they are equally kind and trusting in their hospitality. Everyone is always buzzing with energy, moving against and with each other from one place to another, absorbed in their errands or devices like phones. The buildings are made of concrete and metal and glass, a stark contrast to the old trees and gardens, and they reach indescribable heights that Sakura has never seen before with bright signs of flashing light hanging from its side and all she can do is stare at them in awe.

Some of these buildings have shops too – ranging from single units along the street to whole buildings with miniature shopping cities inside. There’s a shop for everything one can think of and they display their products in glass cabinets to entice passersby. It’s all so foreign and breathtaking that her attention barely holds for seconds before she is called to another store. But her favourites shop displays are that of restaurants with their perfect, mouth-watering sculptures of food, of every kind of food that she _knows_ tastes just as good as they look and she can’t get enough.

In this dream world, there are also things called cars that drive down streets, and trains and subways that stretch across the city and county like a spider’s web. What would take hours on foot has been reduced to minutes, and Sakura wonders not for the first time if Konohagakure could hold a candle to this gigantic city and its ever growing population. And unlike Konoha, there are no ninjas or military powers roaming the streets. Most of the people here are civilians and crime rates are low and streets are clean, and Sakura knows in her heart that her mother wouldn’t mind if she played well into the night. But that, too, isn’t her favourite thing about Tokyo though it’s a close second.

No, Sakura’s favourite thing about Tokyo are the lights. When the sun has gone to bed and the moon rises from its slumber, the city comes alive with lights so bright and vibrant and a skyline so beautiful, Sakura is left breathless. The city barely notices the shift between day and night because the activity doesn’t stop or change, it continues well into the early hours. But the night is when most of the population have shed the busy buzzing of labour, and the city shifts from the high energy of tension and serious business to excitement and anticipation.

And it is breathtaking.

When she wakes from her dreams, Sakura often feels like a piece of herself is missing and her chest aches with phantom pains. So she tells anyone who would listen about this amazing world that she has dreamt. Every morning her parents, Haruno Jiro and Akane, would listen to her prattle on about her dreams around the dining table, always with a fond, indulgent smile, but the city is hard for them to imagine. None of the other kids her age get it either, unable to understand her vocabulary or simply have the patience to listen when they rather play. None of the adults take her seriously, not even her parents despite their awareness of her intellect. To them, she’s a kid with a hyperactive imagination going through a phase. And none of them understand the yearning that burns in her, wishing and hoping that it’s all real.

One morning she admits this aloud for the first time and her father ruffles her hair with a soft chuckle, and four words that stab at her, ‘ _It’s a nice dream_ ’, and then the matter is never spoken of again.

And the dream continues on every night in spite of everything and soon enough, it starts to feature people she knows are precious to her and schools. She dreams of good but absent parents with big dreams and bigger expectations. She dreams of classrooms and long hallways, organised and structured and so very nostalgic. But most importantly, she dreams of friends and there are four in their little group, each with their own different talents and backgrounds but they are inseparable. They are the kind of friends who study together, eat lunch together, leave school together, spend their weekends together, laugh together, cry together and celebrate together, and she misses them so much it hurts despite it all being just a dream. Every night she learns a little bit more about this world that she dreams and loves, and every night she learns a little bit more of herself too. And not for the first time, she thinks the saying, ‘ _you can’t miss what you never had_ ’, is the biggest and ugliest lie ever spoken.

But then Sakura turns four and everything changes.

For the first time in her dreams, Sakura isn’t in motion. She’s not exploring the world or interacting with her friends. Instead she’s sitting in front of a TV with interesting ads playing one after the other until there’s an announcement that says the show, ‘Naruto’, will begin promptly and Sakura knows for some inexplicable reason that it’s a new show and she’s bubbling with excitement. Not soon enough, the show starts and Sakura doesn’t know if she’s still breathing because on the screen, staring right back at her, is Konoha in all its glory with the four Hokages faces overlooking them from the side of the mountain.

Never has dream and reality mixed in such a way before.

She barely regains her composure when she is shocked once again. Shocked because she sees herself in the screen. She is older. _Twelve_ , her brain supplies helpfully, but it’s her face, her hair, her eyes and her name, only more matured with the added height and the loss of some of her baby fat. She thinks that her mind and dreams are playing one big trick on her – that her own body and psychology is attacking herself and how pathetic would that be – but for some reason she knows it’s important. Very quickly the TV has her undivided attention as she absorbs every bit of information that she can like a sponge.

And the thing with dreams is that there are no commercial breaks and there’s mostly no need for toilet breaks when one is sleeping. At four years old, Sakura sleeps between ten to twelve hours every evening and dreaming has become a _Naruto_ binge fest of thirty plus episodes every night with no commercial breaks, openings or endings. In the first night, Haruno Sakura was well on her way to finishing second part of the chunin exams, the Forest of Death. Waking up had her feeling all kinds of _wrong_ and all she could say was that her behaviour was appalling, to the point where it made her slightly nauseous, and she felt an acute burning sensation of shame despite none of this having happened in her reality yet.

That next morning, for the first time in six months, Sakura doesn’t talk about her dreams.

This routine goes on for the next twenty or so nights, give or take, until Sakura has finished watching the entire series and she is left stunned speechless and a blubbering emotional mess. But it doesn’t stop there. Dream Sakura is obsessed as she tears through fan theories and stories, and isn’t the first time Sakura wonders which one is the dream and which one is the reality. Like many other people online, she’s not quite happy with how the series turns out, _how her possible future will turn out_ , and has been filled with self loathing more than once and she’ll be happy if those dreams stay as dreams. But it isn’t that simple. She can’t deny what she knows is true in her heart of hearts. She’s a four year old little girl who knows the future, a possible future but a future nonetheless. She’s a four year old little girl with knowledge she shouldn’t have and Sakura feels herself age until she’s even older than even her parents. And for the first time in her very short life, Haruno Sakura feels hopeless.

Was she destined to be a useless, worthless, shallow ninja with only an inflated ego and barely nothing to show for it? Was she destined to be a horrible manipulative person? Or could she change the future? But would this future be better or worse? She becomes possessed with all the possibilities presented and it comes to the point where her parents begin to worry.

They sit her down on the large sofa in the living room one evening, kneeling in front of her with frowns maring their foreheads and tired eyes. They haven’t spoken but Sakura knows that they want to talk about her recent behaviour. They want to understand what is happening for her to have caged herself in her room with pens and notebooks writing scribbles in a language that they don’t understand. (It isn’t the first time she’s glad she’s bilingual in her dreams, and everything she knows in her dreams, she also knows in reality and luckily for her, nobody else in her reality knows English.) They want to understand why their cheerful and bubbly little girl has suddenly become sullen and quiet like a mouse. They want to understand but Sakura knows that she can’t tell anyone. The fear of being found out by someone like the Hokage or _Danzo_ is palpable and enough to drive her into a panic. Sakura is only four but she already fears for her life, because age is just another number in this chaotic world she lives.

“Will you tell us what’s wrong?”

Her mother is the embodiment of soft and warm and reassuring with her honey voice, bright red hair and her kind green eyes, so patient as she watches Sakura with the kind of worry that only a mother can muster, and Sakura wants to tell her everything but she doesn’t. She can’t.

“I’ve been having nightmares,” she tells them. It’s a lie but it doesn’t feel like one because the future is a nightmare that Sakura wishes to avoid.

“And what are these nightmares about, my little Sakura blossom?” her father asks, equally patient and kind, with his ruffled pink hair and eyes magnified behind glasses, “Do you want to tell us? Maybe we can help.”

She hesitates. She knows she can’t share the future with her caring civilian parents but she also knows they won’t stop asking and worrying unless she tells them something, anything. It’s a terrible position that she’s been put in and lies, she knows, are best when they are based on the truth.

“About the future,” she admits a while later, “I have nightmares that mama and papa are no longer there, and nobody cares about me and I don’t do anything good and mama and papa are not proud of me.”

“Oh sweetie,” her mother says as she draws her into a hug, and her hair falls around them like a curtain, trying to protect her from the world but it’s already too late, “Mama and papa won’t ever leave you. We will always be here for you and care for you and we will always, _always_ be proud of you. No matter what.”

That reassurance and unyielding faith breaks something inside her and Sakura cries earnestly into her mother’s warm embrace as she feels the weight of everything crash down on her. Moments later, her father has joined the fray and the entire Haruno family is sitting on the ground, curled around one another. They stay like that for hours and end up falling asleep that way, painfully awkward position and all, and Sakura doesn’t dream that night. She just basks in the warmth of family and love, filled with both sadness and happiness. It later becomes one of Sakura’s most precious memories.

Afterwards, the frantic obsession with the future stops and her dreams begin to alternate between exploring her wondrous dream world and lighter research into fan fictions where she is strong and powerful and it gives her hope. It’s no less a burden to bare but the weight feels somewhat lighter. The Haruno household, too, falls back into a similar routine to what it was before Sakura had knowledge of the future but the change is obvious. It stays that way, too, for a while and just as Sakura has gotten used to the routine and accepted her reality, become complacent, her dreams shake the foundation she’s built again.

Three months after her fourth birthday, she dreams again. It starts out the same as most dreams and Sakura finds nothing out of the ordinary. She is in an empty apartment, average sized for most families living in Tokyo and its definitely one that has seen many better years. But it’s a second home anyhow and she is sitting at the genkan by the door to put on her shoes, and she doesn’t need to look back to know that there’s an open kitchen and living room behind her. She knows this apartment as well as she knows her own home in Konoha. There’s music in her ears she knows is coming from a pair of large headphones and she hums along to the tune. And with the speed honed by years of practice, she’s already laced up her sneakers, standing and reaching for the door with bag and keys in hand.

She switches the lights off and closes the door, double checking to make sure its locked, and then she’s off. Down the hallway and into the lift, and then she’s winding down the streets of her Tokyo neighbourhood. She greets a few people, neighbours and other familiar faces, but she doesn’t stop to talk. The sun is about to set and she knows she’s supposed to be home, but who can fault her for wanting to go on adventure?

Her feet know where to go and soon enough she finds herself in front of a bookshop, the one place where hundreds of thousand of adventures are waiting to begin. New releases are displayed by the window and she reads a few of the titles before she steps into the shop. The lights have been dimmed slightly to give atmosphere and she can’t hear it, but she knows it’s eerily quiet. The shop is not packed with people but it isn’t empty either. There’s a fair amount of people scattered. Some are looking for books, others have sat down in the provided chairs and reading spaces. Some are at the coffee shop at the centre, alone or with a friend. They’re all strangers trying to escape into the pages of a novel gathered into one place. Nobody looks up to look at her when the door chimes and Sakura loves it all the more.

She first gravitates towards the new releases, picking up every book that captures her attention and reads the blurb. One in particular, a Haruki Murakami new release, _Killing Commendatore_ , captures her attention and she joins a small group of people at the nearby chairs and reads. It doesn’t take long for her to be hooked by the story and she gets up to pay for her new book – it’s already dark out and she knows she’ll be in trouble if she returns any later. And she’s almost out the door and ready to head home when her eyes catch a glimpse of the shonen manga section.

 _It’s only for a while_ , she tells herself, _a few minutes won’t make a difference_.

There’s no one there at the front of the store with her, so she freely and gleefully runs her fingers along the spines of mangas she’s read, animes she’s watched, and all the one’s on her to-watch and to-read list when she comes at a halting stop at _Naruto_. She takes the first volume out and she knows she’s looking at it fondly. There are many thoughts that are running through her head in that moment, none of them are quite coherent, and her emotions are thick but that’s okay.

The world around her melts into the background. She’s in her own little bubble, remembering and fantasising and theorising. That is until a sound not even her headphones could block out brings her back to reality. She turns around but it’s already too late.

Hurtling towards her is a large truck with its glaring headlights and there is no way she can escape.

And for the first time, she sees her own reflection in her dreams. It’s not the pink hair and green eyes she sees every day. It’s an average face with dark hair and dark eyes contorted to one of fear and horror and shock. It’s a face that most wouldn’t look twice at, like any other face in the crowd. But it’s a face that she knows intimately like you would know a close friend or a family member.

A truck is hurtling towards her and she can only watch as the events unfold as though its been slowed down. The truck is honking at her, not rapidly but held into one long drawn out sound that hurts her ears as much as the glaring headlights hurts her eyes. She can’t see the person driving the vehicle or anyone in the passenger seat. All she knows is that it’s hurtling towards her and there is nothing she can do to avoid the impact. Her hands with the Naruto manga still clutched tightly are slowly moving upwards in an attempt to protect her face, but deep down she knows she’s not going to survive this.

She feels the glass break as shards pierce her body in multiple places. One particularly large piece lodges itself in her throat and comes out the other side. She can taste the coppery tang of her own blood in her mouth and she knows she’ll drown in the liquid too if the impact doesn’t kill her first. Already, all her energy is leaving her and falls backwards into the shelves. It’s not a moment later where she finds herself crushed between the shelves and the metal contraption, and she feels all the bones in her torso break.

Then everything is moving fast again and all she knows is pain and darkness.

 

* * *

 

Sakura screams herself awake.

It tears through her painfully and jolts her body upwards, adrenaline is pumping through her veins in a quick procession like war drums. She barely registers the fact that her scream wakes her parents and they’re slamming the door to her room open, already beside her as she cries into their arms and warmth. She saying a jumble of words that make no sense to anyone and she fights the phantom feeling of a punctured throat. Because everything she knows and feels in her dreams, she too knows and can feel in reality. Her parents are saying their own mantra to comfort and reassure but it does nothing to ease the blinding pain.

They’re trying their hardest to figure out what’s wrong and they can’t because there are no physical wounds. They’re asking Sakura to tell them what’s wrong but all Sakura has is a seemingly endless amount of tears even as the adrenaline seeps out of her bloodstream, leaving her tired and broken. She cries and screams so much she knows that her throat will be a pain in the morning and her eyes puffy and red. She cries and cries and cries in the early hours of the morning until she makes herself pass out in exhaustion.

 

* * *

 

“That was fast.”

She swivels around to find a pale haired, middle-aged woman with spectacles sitting at a desk at the centre of the room like a typical drawing of a kind but stern librarian. The desk itself is made of a deep wood, large enough for well six people to sit around it comfortably, but it’s surface is strewn with stacks upon stacks of loose papers and books. The chamber is circular and surrounded by bookshelves that seem to stretch infinitely above them but the woman’s voice doesn’t echo at all. There are no windows but the room is well lit and warm. Everything is orderly and somewhat sterile.

“It seems as though I have underestimated your ability to panic,” the woman says, “But no matter. It just means we’ll get this over and done with earlier.”

The woman gestures towards the seat in front of her. Sakura walks towards it hesitantly but she takes it and it takes a while for her small body to clamber up into the seat, but it is probably one of the most comfortable chairs she has ever sat in. It doesn’t, however, distract her for very long, “Where am I? And who are you?”

“What do you remember?” the woman asks as she peers over her spectacles.

Sakura takes a deep breath to calm herself, the images of the bookshop and her blood still fresh and flashing through her mind rapidly.

“I-I’ve been having dreams about a city called Tokyo, a fictitious TV show called Naruto where I, Haruno Sakura, am a character,” she says hesitantly after much thought, “and I just dreamt of dying in a bookshop. Only it’s not a dream is it?”

A grin threatens to tear the woman’s face in half, “Clever girl. You’re just as sharp and smart as the report says.”

Sakura looks at the woman expectantly.

“Your body is currently asleep but currently you’re in a place you would call limbo, and you can call me Kitsune-sama,” the woman answers, “I’m here to key you in to what’s going on and what not if you haven’t figured it out already. Have you? Figured it out, that is.”

“I was an average girl living in Tokyo,” Sakura swallows thickly, “and I died and now I’m somehow a fictional character in a fictional series.”

“Not quite,” Kitsune says, “You were a girl living in Tokyo. Now, you are another girl named Haruno Sakura, who you know will have a great adventure ahead. Both are equally as real, neither of them a dream.”

“Why?”

The woman frowns over her spectacles, “What do you mean?”

“Why me?!” Sakura asks, her voice desperate, “Why Sakura? Just _why_?”

“Think of this as a way to make up for all the bad luck you experienced in your first life. Karma and all that,” Kitsune explains, “Sakura because as Sakura you can have an impact, because that is what you want. You want to change the story of Naruto for the better and this is your chance to do it. Sakura because you can’t be Naruto or Sasuke.”

Sakura chuckles humorlessly, “Make up for all the bad luck? This just seems like even more bad luck. I never asked for this! Why would I want to live in a world with child soldiers? I’m not suicidal.”

“Don’t lie to yourself. You were obsessed with the world for a while. You’ve dreamt about it enough and even if your mind tells you that it’s childish, that you don’t want this and that it is suicidal, you heart _yearns_ for it. You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t,” Kitsune says matter-of-factly, her eyes piercing as though she was staring into Sakura’s soul, “But if you think this really is bad luck, I can take away your memories of your first life and you can live your life as Haruno Sakura without the knowledge of what happens and I will see you again when you die and it’s time for me to collect your soul.”

That makes Sakura go silent. She tries to think about all the reasons why this is a bad idea, a _very_ bad idea, but all she can think about is how _terrible_ Sakura is in the show and manga. She thinks about her ego despite her lack of achievements to prove it and the many failures, failures that could have costed her her comrades, that she had stacked up. She thinks of all the time Sakura whined and cried and threw tantrums when nothing went her way, begging Naruto to fix everything. She thinks of Sakura who abandoned and broke a friendship over a boy she claims she loves yet knows nothing about. She thinks of Sakura who followed Sasuke around, claiming to be in love with a man that holds no feelings for her and has tried to kill her on multiple occasions. She thinks of Sakura’s cruelty to Naruto and how much he must be hurting, and she knows she already has the answer.

She could never, in good conscious, let that Sakura become a reality – won’t believe that she could ever become someone, _something_ that makes her feel sick and disgusted.

“What are the rules?” she says once she has her answer, “What can I change? What can’t I change? What can _you_ change?”

Kitsune is smiling a shit eating grin, because she knew from that start that there was no backing out for Sakura, not with stakes, “You’re familiar with the Alternate Universe theory. You can make any changes you want and there will be no consequences, but all the changes have to be done by your own merit or by consequence of your own merit, meaning you can’t change the past and I can’t change anything for you. If you wish to change it, nothing is out of reach. You just have to find a way to change it.”

“What I can do, however, is provide you with a first push, so to speak,” she continues, “Little things to start you off, such as providing knowledge through reading materials or even bring someone to cross paths with you if you need their help, create opportunities.”

This gives Sakura a lot to think about and she quickly asks the woman for pen and paper, scribbling down ideas and things that would be helpful. The woman doesn’t do anything, just watches her as she takes down notes after notes, planning and thinking of all the things she may need. It’s times like this that she wishes that she was more tactical minded, always thinking ten steps ahead with many strategies and many contingencies, someone like Shikamaru or any Nara. Instead, she’s just a girl that is more intelligent and sharper than most people her age, not a genius by any means, but she grasps complex concepts easier and can catch onto signs quicker. Many have described her as emotionally intelligent in the way she can accurately read people and act empathetically.

But she’s a girl that will now carry a heavy weight on her shoulders.

“How much information can you give me?” she finally asks, putting down her pen to use Kitsune as a sounding board in case she’s missed anything.

“Depends on the subject.”

“On chakra, on jutsus,” she says, “the anime and manga talk about it a little but it’s not exactly helpful when I don’t really know how to access it. That and I’ve read so many fan theories it’s hard to remember what _exactly_ was said. I’m pretty sure I read a theory once that all shinobi can actually access all the nature affinities, one is just more predisposed to a single affinity and they train in that affinity so much that other affinities become harder to access, and that sounds very plausible in my opinion. So I want to know everything there is to know about chakra and I’m also working under the assumption that the stuff they’ll teach may be misinformed.”

“I can do that. Anything else?”

“I’ll take anything you can give me to get me started on training my body,” Sakura purses her lips, “I’m a four year old kid from a civilian family and most of the Rookie 12 are from clans. Most of them have probably started their training already. Sakura, in the anime and manga, despite graduating from the academy was physically very weak and lacked stamina and power and any form of reserves. I want to change that.”

The woman smiles again, “I can do that too. I can give you all the books you need to get you started on your ninja training that should get you into shape if follow through with it. Anything else?”

“I need to meet Yamanaka Ino soon, or at least someone that should ‘inspire’ me and make me want to become a ninja,” Sakura says, “It’s an excuse to give my parents but also to start forging the bonds of the Rookie 9 early. That said, I’m not sure if my parents would be supportive of a career as a ninja. Could you...change that?”

“I can arrange for Ino to be at the park on a certain day, say a week from today, but I can’t change your parents attitude and make them complacent,” the woman says, “I can make them more open to the idea of being a ninja as a career but everything else is in your hands.”

“That’s fine. I don’t want to alter their personalities,” she huffs a tired sigh, rubbing her eyes, “Well, after I meet Ino, I want a few months where I can study all the material you can provide and start training up my body before I meet Naruto. Maybe in the summer? It’ll be too hot to train as rigorously in the summer heat and I can split off more of my time for breaks since I don’t want to get a heat stroke. But I definitely want to meet him before autumn.”

“You’ll find that Uzumaki Naruto is at the park every single day now that he lives in his own apartment,” the woman informs her.

Sakura clamps her eyes shut and pales slightly, “As much as I want to meet him sooner and become his friend sooner, I’m not quite ready yet. I’m not sure I can stop myself though, if he’s there. Could you get him to go...elsewhere while I befriend Ino?”

The woman hums, “Okay. In a week’s time, Yamanaka Ino will be at the park and Uzumaki Naruto will be spending a day with the Hokage.”

“Thank you,” Sakura says sincerely, “In exactly two years, three months after I’ve started studying at the Academy, could you make the head of the Konoha Hospital be more...receptive and open to meeting me? I will hopefully have a good enough grasp of chakra by then and start with my medical training.”

“That’s doable.”

“Halfway through my time at the academy, when I’m around nine, if you could create an opportunity to for me to meet Mitarashi Anko,” Sakura says, “As much as I’m scared of snakes, Anko is strong and part of the T&I division. If I can establish a good enough relationship and get Anko to train me, it’ll be a huge boost. If I make a few well placed comments about a few rumours I hear here and there, and they deal with it for me? Well, all the better.”

“How cunning of you.”

“I like the term ambitious more,” she says dryly, “Really ambitious, considering I want to have completed the Strength of a Hundred Seal by the time I graduate. Or, in the worst case scenario, have it down by the time Sasuke leaves the village in the original timeline. I might actually have to wait beyond that if I have to wait for Tsunade’s approval or something. I’ll have to wait for her anyway if I want to sign the slug contract and summon Katsuyu.”

“Are you sure you’re not overestimating yourself?”

“If I am Sakura and Sakura is me, then I should have prodigious levels of perfect chakra control. In the original timeline, Sakura has really small reserves, is physically weak and already twelve years old by the time she begins to train herself seriously under Tsunade. It only takes her around three years to get it, and I’m starting my training at four years old to build up my reserves and my control at the same time. I should have enough excess chakra to constantly channel and store in my forehead, right?”

The woman hummed, giving nothing away, “Well, if you put it that way. Anything else?”

“The slug contract?”

The woman laughs, “Of course you’d ask. No, I can’t touch the summons since it’s not something that you pick. The summons have to choose you. You have to fit their requirements and they need to approve. You can try to do it like Jiraiya did and get reverse summoned to the contract that suits you the most or wait.”

“I’ll probably do that, thanks,” she says, deep in thought as she contemplated what the woman has just revealed. It’s knowledge she already knows but didn’t occur to her until now. “And that’s it. I can’t think of anything beyond this at the moment.”

“It’s very well thought out,” the woman nods, “I’m thoroughly impressed. Everything we’ve agreed to today, consider it done. I’ll have the agreement outlined and written, which you’ll find on your desk along with all the books you’ve requested written in English. It’s a security measure to stop anyone other than you from reading it, since you are the only one who knows the language in the Elemental Nations.”

Sakura nods.

“Well then, good luck Haruno Sakura and I hope you live a long and fulfilling life, and I won’t see you again for many years to come.”

 

* * *

 

Awareness seeps into her slowly.

It starts from the twitching of her fingers and the dull throb at the back of her head. Then she feels her lips open and her tongue moves in an attempt to remove the dryness that has settled there for god knows how long. She tries to clear her throat and winces, but its enough to make sure she won’t fall back asleep. She moves slightly, motor muscles waking and easing her out of stiffness. Her eyes move under her lids and open – not fully, just partway in that peculiar way that most drowsy people do – and it takes her a few blinks before she finally comes to.

The first thing she notices is how bright her room is as Sakura pushes herself into an upright position on her too large bed, meaning it’s been morning for some time already. Maybe it’s already noon. She doesn’t know how much time has passed since she collapsed from the panic of realising she was dead at some point. After what happened, she feared that she may find herself waking up in a hospital bed and Sakura will be ever thankful that she isn’t.

Idly she wonders why her parents aren’t fretting over her as she looks around, eyes immediately catching onto a stack of books on her wooden desk and remembers that nothing is just a dream anymore. She climbs out of bed as quickly and quietly as possible and pulls the note off the top. Her eyes skim the words quickly finding no faults, pausing slightly at the sign off, ‘Your Guardian, Kitsune’. Looking skyward, she sends off a silent ‘thank you’ to the woman, wherever she is and hopes that she hears it. Sakura pins the note on the cork board that sits just above her desk and turns her attention to the books.

There are five in total: blue for chakra, red for ninjutsu, green for medical ninjutsu, black for taijutsu and brown for weapons. Each book is leather bound and gives no indication of its contents, their titles written only on the inside. Each book is also handwritten in clear non-cursive font, but in such a standardised way that Sakura had thought it was printed at first with only minor changes in thickness and a smudge here and there to alert her of otherwise. She caresses the covers and grins down at the books appreciatively.

She skims through the book, eyes only picking out the things that stand out, and she feels as the weight on her shoulder returns. All of this is really proof that her dreams are not just dreams, and her reality is not quite _just_ reality.

And to quote one of her favourite authors, “It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live.”

Because this life she’s living now, her second chance at life, is her reality and even though she is much more knowledgeable of the coming and goings of the entire Elemental Nations, it doesn’t make it less real. It’s not a game that she can find miraculous hacks for. It’s not a dream she can wake up from. It’s not something that she can put off and think about at another point in time. Things have already been set in motion long before she was born, long before she _remembered_ , and they weren’t going to stop just because she isn’t ready or prepared.

At any point time, she could die.

Sakura couldn’t, cannot in any way rely on the anime or manga to act as a beacon of assurance that she will survive. She’s living in a world where there is no real peace. There is no safety in this world like the one she could find in Tokyo. This is a world where children are trained to be soldiers, to kill and to die, and once she changes something, any assurances of survival is gone and she can’t rely on blindingly good luck.

No, she was going to train and train. She was going to train until her muscles screamed, her hands bled. She’s going to sweat enough to match the rainfall in Ame. She’s going to hone every skill, use every resource available to her and use every day of her life to the fullest because she’s also working on a time limit and deadline. She was going to do everything in her power to change things for the better starting with Naruto and Sasuke, and the Rookie 9 Through hard work and determination alone, she will make sure that she and everyone she cares about will be prepared. And if they’re not prepared, she’ll just have to be strong enough to protect them too.

Her name is Haruno Sakura and this is her reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking to the end of the first chapter! 
> 
> Please let me know if anything doesn't make sense. I wrote this, then re-read it and edited it a few times but all of this was done whilst sleep deprived and running on caffeine. But either way, I'd like to hear your comments!


	2. 最初の友達! 山中いの! The Beginning of Friendship: Yamanaka Ino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura realises a lot of things and learns a lot about herself and her history, and Ino makes an appearance!

When Sakura finally leaves her room, it is with a determined heart and a calculating mind. With only a week to meeting Ino and the beginning to the rest of her life, she has to use this time to hash out the finer details and begin her training. At the moment, with her current skill levels and inability to protect herself physically or politically, she can’t deal with any of the bigger problems such as Danzo, Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. And until she is ready for such confrontations, she cannot under any circumstances capture the attention of powerful individuals, nor could she trust anyone with her knowledge.

It is with this line of thought and inner turmoil that’s running through Sakura when she finds her mother in the kitchen and Sakura stops to look. Akane is standing over the fire, tending to a wok full of what smells like yakisoba. Her red hair tied up and swaying behind her, humming a soft tune. The scene is familiar to Sakura, but unlike most times there is a tension within Akane’s posture. The tenseness in her shoulders is foreign and so wrong in the image, it makes Sakura shift uncomfortably at the image and it doesn’t take her long to realise that she is the reason for it.

In all her plans and plotting of the future, Haruno Sakura never took her parents and their feelings into account.

Her kind and loving parents who would give the world to her if the could. In the past three months, Sakura has been causing her parents unnecessary worry, to the point where her mother can’t even relax whilst cooking, her favourite hobby and main stress relief. Sakura wondered if her parents could even sleep at night, knowing that she might be having nightmares. And in a meer week, she was going to turn her parent’s life around again. In a week’s time, she’s going to ask her parent’s to be okay with sending their only daughter to become a child soldier, knowing that she might die in action. In a week’s time, Haruno Jiro and Akane will have to spend the rest of their lives worrying if Sakura will survive. In a week’s time, they will have a parent’s worst nightmare haunt them day in, day out. 

Guilt rolls in her gut violently and crawled up her throat, suffocating, and Sakura felt ill. If ‘nightmares’ as she called it, already made her parents so stressed and tense, what would wanting to become a ninja do to them? And right then and there, Sakura acknowledged that she is, will be a terrible daughter who will force her parents to go through many pains and hardships, and she can only hope that they’ll forgive her and love her just the same. She can only hope they’ll see how important being a ninja is to her. She can only hope that one day, once this is all over and true peace across the Elemental Nations has been achieved, they’ll still be alive for her to make it up to them. She can only hope that she, herself, will be alive to make it up to them.

As though she could sense her daughters thoughts, Akane turns around and smiles, “Sakura, I’m glad you’re awake. How are you feeling?”

“My throat hurts,” Sakura manages to croak, wincing at the pain.

“Mama will make you some hot honey tea,” her mother nods, “You can watch TV or go play until lunch is ready.”

She shakes her head, “Sakura help mama.”

“Sakura,” her mother says softly in surprise as she turns towards the cupboards, taking out the place mats and chopsticks to set up the table. And Sakura doesn’t see the smile on her mother’s face when she returns her attention to the wok, checking on the yakisoba and gyozas, before filling the kettle with water and turning it on.

Minutes later, Sakura and Akane are sitting opposite one another and enjoying their meal quietly. The honey tea helped soothe the pain in her throat considerably, and though it was still sore, Sakura could speak. But the meal, so far, has been in silence and Sakura spends it staring down into her bowl that’s getting emptier, once again lost in thought and struggling under the weight of everything.

“Was it another nightmare?” Akane asks softly as she picks up a piece of gyoza with her chopsticks and placing it in Sakura’s smaller bowl.

Sakura looks up from her bowl and meets her mother’s eyes that are so similar to her own. There’s a soft smile on her face but it is laced with worry, and Sakura felt her heart clenched tightly in response. She never wanted to see her parents, _her mother_ , like this.

She nods and tries to smile reassuringly. Her eyes crinkle at the corners and her cheeks stretch as far as they can go and are already starting to hurt, “But I think that will be the last nightmare.”

Akane eyes widen in surprise.

“Because I’m not afraid anymore,” she continues, “Because I have my mama and papa.”

With those words, Sakura watches as some of the tension and stiffness leave her mother’s body, and Akane’s expression softens with a gentle smile on her lips. Even in her eyes, the worry has lessened but still there. Akane is a mother and would always worry for Sakura, but as long as Sakura can lessen her mother’s worry, she would do her best to. It wasn’t much but at least it was something.

“I’m glad you think that way Sakura, and that you trust papa and mama,” Akane tells her, “You’re such a smart little girl and you’ve always been so independent, we worried that you wouldn’t ever rely on us for anything. I’m happy to know that our little Sakura blossom is safe from nightmares, but if they ever come back, I want you to know that mama and papa will always be there for you. There’s no shame in coming to us for help.”

Sakura’s smile softens but it is no less bright or genuine. Her heart fills with warmth as she acknowledges her mother’s words, and the guilt is less suffocating. She may not have the words to respond, but perhaps she could show it through her actions. Perhaps, instead of just plotting and planning, this week will also be dedicated to her family and her most precious people. Starting from this week and every day after that, she’ll let her actions speak for her.

With all the enthusiasm she can muster, Sakura turns the conversation away from dreams and nightmares by asking what they were going to do for the day. Akane tells her, and it’s the same thing they do every other day, but Sakura is glad of it. She’s happy that she’ll get to spend time with her mother and she was going to treasure every bit of it.

After lunch, she stays to help her mother with the dishes. Her mother is, once again, surprised but lets her dry the dishes and help put them away. Though she really isn’t much help, it is the thought that counts and Akane relaxes more with every passing moment. It’s the first time Sakura has offered to help with the dishes and it makes her feel like she had accomplished something.

Once the dishes are dried and put away, Akane helps Sakura get changed into a simple red dress despite knowing full well that Sakura is more than capable and Sakura lets her. Akane picks up the comb on the wooden desk and starts to brush Sakura’s shoulder-length hair until she’s sure that the pink locks are tangle-free and styles it with a red ribbon, which she secures with a bow atop her head like a headband, and Sakura lets her. Akane takes Sakura’s tiny hands in her own and leads her out of the house, down the street and into the shopping district where she picks up the little girl despite her growing weight, and Sakura lets her.

They spend the rest of the day like this, just a mother and her young daughter, going from shop to shop. Sakura knows from her parents talking and teasing, that even before her memories of another life, she has always been independent. From an early age, she had liked doing things on her own. Had made her parents worry that she had a speech impairment because she refused to speak until she could string full coherent sentences. She didn’t like that her parents babied her and so they gave her her independence and stood as encouraging bystanders that spoke and treated her like she was older because that was what she wanted. So, for the first time in her life, she lets her mother spoil her and baby her and show her off to other parents. She lets her mother do all the things she’s accustomed to doing herself so her mother can feel like a mother, and not just an encouraging mentor or guardian.

Sakura is happy to relinquish all that independence she’s amassed if it means she’ll be able to ease her parents worry. Akane notices these changes, but she doesn’t question her for it. Instead, she takes as many liberties as Sakura is willing to give, stopping and stepping back when she knows Sakura is trying to hide her discomfort. It will be a slow progress, but these small steps to improve their relationship and deepen their bond is all that Sakura hopes for. It’s not a lot and it can’t amend for all the damage she will cause in the future, but it’s something small that she hopes will make things better and easier.

By the time they return home for the evening, the sun is beginning to set and they have more bags than they can realistically carry. They bought enough ingredients for a feast, and Sakura giggles beside her mother when the redhead rubs the back of her head sheepishly, having realised that she may have gone overboard. And when Akane tells Sakura that she can go and play whilst she prepares dinner, Sakura stays and asks her mother to teach her. The answering smile and agreement is enough for Sakura to feel like she’s making all the right decisions, and it makes the weight in her chest and the burdens she placed on her own shoulders feel lighter.

It isn’t a surprise that Akane is a good teacher. Sakura listens to her mother’s instructions carefully as she teaches her how to prepared the different types of ingredients. Akane is a patient teacher that lets her trying things on her own, only interfering and taking over when it’s evident that Sakura might hurt herself. The process is slow, much slower than it would be if Akane were doing this alone, but she doesn’t rush Sakura or reprimand her and soon enough, Sakura gets the hang of it. But by the time they’re done with the preparations, Jiro has just returned home and Akane takes over in hopes to have dinner ready sooner.

“I’m home!”

“Welcome home, papa,” Sakura calls back from the kitchen as Jiro makes his way towards them. A large smile takes over his face when he see his four year old daughter learning to cook with her mother, and ruffles Sakura’s hair in greeting before pressing a kiss to Akane’s cheek. Sakura tries to pretend she’s disgusted by their display of affection, prompting her parents to chuckle and pinch her cheeks and smother her in kisses.

“Ew! Stop it, papa! You’re getting saliva all over me!”

“Jiro, can you help set up the table with Sakura please,” Akane says as she hands him the chopsticks, “I’ll have dinner ready soon.”

“Of course,” he says, accepting them, “Come on, my little Sakura blossom. Help me get the placemats.”

“They’re already on the table, papa,” Sakura says with a grin, pointing to the placemats she and Akane forgot to put away earlier.

“Oh? And when did you get super speed?”

“Just now!” she chirps, shifting her weight from one foot to another as she looks up at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes, “And when did you get so slow, papa? Is mama giving you extra helpings? She should give it to me instead. You don’t need it and I’m a growing girl after all.”

“Cheeky brat,” he says with a huff, fighting off a grin. Akane is laughing slightly in the background, and he holds it in well but eventually loses the fight, “When did your tongue get so sharp?”

“Does that mean I’m right?”

Jiro shakes his head to hide his laughter, “Come on, the table isn’t going to set up itself and instead of picking on your poor papa, why don’t you tell me what you and mama did today?”

“I woke up just before lunch,” she starts, “and mama made yakisoba and gyoza! Then I helped mama wash the dishes and then we went out shopping! There were a lot of people in the shop so mama carried me a few times. Mama also bought a lot of food. We had six bags of food with us and now there’s no more space in the fridge!”

“That much?!”

“Of course! We have to feed you papa,” she grins, “And then we came home and mama taught me how to cut stuff!”

Jiro sweat dropped.

“And then you came home!” she finishes before asking, “What did you do today, papa? What do you do when you’re not at home?”

“Me?” Jiro asks, pointing at himself, surprised by the sudden interest. Usually Sakura just babbles on throughout the night, telling him about the different people they met on the streets and anything interesting that happened. Never once has she expressed interest in what he did at work until now that is. “Well...how do I explain this?”

Jiro walks to one of the bookshelves and takes a large scroll, unfurling it on the coffee table to reveal a map of the elemental nations, “Do you know where we, Konoha, are?”

“Land of Fire,” Sakura says beside him, pointing at the large country with the [火] symbol.

“Correct! My little Sakura blossom is so smart,” he praises before turning back to the map, “The Land of Fire is large, one of the five great nations, but the land doesn’t always produce what we need. For example, good quality fur. Because the Land of Fire is usually warm and hot, and our winters short but cold, we don’t have many animals with furs or if they do, they’re not very thick. But countries like Land of Snow” – he points to the country labeled [雪] – “produce quality fur.”

“Our ancestors, at least as your grandfather told me, were wandering traders from the Land of Vegetables. They went from country to country, trading in unique objects and would help people restore their old precious objects before we finally chose to settle in the Land of Fire and later Konoha, once it was founded. Currently, most of the people we supply and trade with are people who your grandfather met during his early travels and established long lasting connections with them, and I maintain that.”

Sakura is listening intently to what her father is saying and he smiles down at her softly, placing his much larger hand on her head, “The family business was supposed to fall to my older brother, your uncle, but we found out that he was sick and there was no cure. But before that, I’ve always wanted to open a bookstore and we finally did that a few years before you were born, so I collect both new and secondhand books and sell them at our shop, and use the office above it for the family business...and I’ve probably made the family business sound terrible, but it really isn’t. It’s what brought me to your beautiful mother after all!”

“What are you two talking about?” Akane asks as she steps out from the kitchen, away from the roar of the fire, with a plate in each hand.

“Ah, Sakura asked me what I do when I’m not at home so I told her about the family business and our bookstore.”

“Papa just said that it was the family business that let papa meet mama,” Sakura said enthusiastically.

“I suppose that’s true,” Akane nods, “But we can talk about that over dinner. Jiro, come help me with the rice and soup. Sakura, go wash your hands and then come sit.”

The father and daughter disperse temporarily to complete their appointed tasks before reconvening at the table, now covered in food, sitting in their respective seats. The large steamed fish, around half the length of the table, is placed at the centre with a vegetable stir-fry and pork cutlet with teriyaki sauce on either side of it. Each placemat has its own bowl of rice and soup, as well as a small side dish of pickled radish.

“Itadakimasu!”

“Can you tell me now?!” Sakura immediately asked, eager to hear their story.

“As long as you keep eating your dinner, or I’ll stop,” Akane warns before beginning her tale, “Before I came to Konoha, I was just a chef-in-training in a small town in the Land of Wind called Ceramic Village. I don’t remember my parents and I grew up in an orphanage, and unlike most of the people in the village, I had no talent in the art of ceramics. It was before the Third Shinobi War, and your grandfather and papa were there to meet with the village leader. Hanasaki style ceramics was just becoming famous and it originated from Ceramic Village.”

“We were there for a week,” Jiro continues, his eyes were clouded and far off as he looked into the distance, “I met your mother on the first night there. The restaurant was near closing and the other chefs were reluctant to start up the fire and clean up again, but your mother volunteered to cook for us and clean up afterwards.”

Akane’s eyes adopt the same reminiscent look, “I remember. After that, you came back every day you were there and stayed until late at night just to walk me home. Everyone teased me so much.”

“It was love at first sight,” Jiro tells her before his eyes focused on Sakura, “And when we came back to Konoha, I wrote her letters once a week. I thought she wouldn’t reply but I received one a month later and we kept up our correspondence. But then the Third Shinobi World War happened, and in my letter before that I just confessed to your mother and asked if she would like to come to Konoha and live with me. The war lasted for more than three years, almost four, with little outside information available to civilians.”

“As soon as the war ended, I hired a genin team to escort me to Ceramic Village despite protests from your grandfather. Even Sandaime-sama asked me if I was sure I wanted to travel out of country, but dropped it when he realised my reason and wouldn’t be persuaded otherwise.”

“I was so surprised and happy to see him again, I kissed him and he fainted,” Akane giggled at the memory, “And two days later, we were heading to Konoha. In the time your papa was gone, Namikaze Minato was the newly minted Yondaime Hokage, and I was the first civilian citizenship request that he dealt with.”

Sakura looks at them, eyes sparkling, completely absorbed in the story. Knowing their story changed things and opened Sakura’s eyes. It was obvious that her parents loved each other deeply and dammit, she going to do everything in her power to protect that love and happiness.

For all her ambitions to make this world a better place with the knowledge she held, never once had Sakura’s reason had been for her own sake or her family’s. It was always about other people. Make a difference so Naruto will be happy earlier and get the love and help he should be receiving. Make a difference so Sasuke can grow strong without falling off the deep end. Make sure to forewarn the bijuu and their jinchuuriki so the war will be less devastating, and in hopes that the world will unite and come into an alliance much sooner. Make a difference so that all her future peers and the people she will meet one day be happier. But who says it can’t be for her own happiness too?

In her last life, with only three close friends who cared about her and absent parents, she struggled to find meaning her life. She had no real dreams or goals, no aspirations to strive for. Life was a repetitive struggle that she couldn’t find a place to truly belong. But perhaps as Sakura she could. Even at four years old, she’s already has a bunch of goals that are maybe too ambitious. She knows what she’s going to do. She knows who she wants to be. She hasn’t quite discovered a place to belong, a place where she feels whole and content, but that’s something she can strive for in this life that she couldn’t in her last.

There are her reasons for her to live her life to the fullest, and she hopes that at the end of the day she can say she did her very best.

 

* * *

 

A week later, Sakura was up before anyone, a bundle of nervous excited energy. In the past week, Sakura hadn’t thought much about her meeting with Yamanaka Ino and had instead focused on the things in the far off future that she may or may not be able to change. Particularly the situation with Naruto, and how her parents might react to him. She’s not blind or naive enough for her to believe her parents will act like she wants them to, i.e. accepting and welcoming. The majority of Konoha’s population, civilians in particular, view Naruto as the Kyuubi incarnate, despised him and shunned him for it, going so far as to prevent their children from being his friend. Her parents could very well be one of those people.

If – no, _when_ she befriends Naruto, she may have to keep their friendship underwraps for some time while she slowly poked and prodded her parents for their reaction and thoughts in regards to Naruto and the Kyuubi. And if worse comes to worse? Well, she’ll deal with it if they ever get to that stage.

Aside from worrying about her friendship with Naruto, Sakura also thought about Sasuke. Sasuke, himself, was his own enigma. Sakura didn’t think she had the means or power to actually prevent the coup d’etat, not without exposing herself at least. The Uchihas also didn’t seem to be the type to mingle outside of their own clan, which means she’ll probably won’t be able to meet or befriend Sasuke until they’re in the academy together. If she does see him before then, well, she’ll just have to take that opportunity. But in the worst case scenario, she’ll have a year in the academy before the massacre to befriend him and hopefully steer him off killing Itachi.

That, too, was an enigma. Sakura doesn’t believe for one second, now that she’s had the time to analyse and attempt to understand Sasuke, that killing Itachi is a simple revenge plot. His motivations had to be far deeper than that, because Sasuke sought after justice and didn’t just hate Itachi but also everything that Itachi stood for. He had his own set of morals built around Itachi and up until the truth of Itachi had come out, Sasuke had been a _good_ person. He was innocent and naive in many ways, particularly his ideas and perception of the world. All his interactions with Orochimaru is evidence of that. He didn’t kill anyone he didn’t think deserved it, he didn’t make anyone do anything for him. He followed his own set of morals and he wanted to reform the shinobi world because he thought it was wrong, even if his methods were questionable.  

But that's besides the point. Right now, it doesn’t matter what Sasuke wanted to prove or achieve when he went after Itachi, or what he wanted to do afterwards. What matters is what she can do right now to avoid the terrible fate of two brothers. The point was that Sakura needs Sasuke to build bonds with people in the village, probably starting with either herself or Naruto, and then from there on, maybe she could guide him and open his eyes to the world. Show him both all the wrongs and the rights of the shinobi world, and motivate him to change it in a much more legal way.

She wants to be his confidant, someone he can trust to not understand his pain, because nobody could actually do that, but empathise with it.

Other than that, Sakura spent the rest of the week’s time meditating and reading. Since chakra was the molding of both physical and spiritual energy, and Sakura has yet to announce her desire to become a ninja yet, she couldn’t spend hours out of the house training her body. So instead she was going to start by training her spiritual aspect, hence the meditating. The first time she reached for her chakra, it responded almost immediately and she knew from her reading that it meant that she either had a lot of chakra or very little. Sakura knew it was the latter since moments later, as she tries to focus on moving her chakra around her body, she became progressively more tired and couldn’t maintain the activity for more than ten minutes. But slowly she could do it for longer and longer, and by the fourth day, Sakura was ready to begin incorporating the leaf to her meditations which involved sticking a leaf to one’s forehead with chakra. Too little chakra and the leaf will just fall, too much chakra and the leaf will be blown away.

It came as no surprise that Sakura could do it in her first attempt but like her meditating, she couldn’t hold onto it for very long. Every morning and every evening, she completed the exercise to the point where she could not maintain the leaf sticking on her forehead. She could, at her best, maintain it for forty five minutes and couldn’t wait until she could maintain it for a whole day. And until that day comes, she’ll just have to keep at it and train her body equally as hard.

Which brings us back to the current situation. Sakura has once again risen with the sun and started her meditations, but the nerves and excitement of meeting Ino and making her first friend made concentrating on meditation difficult. She’s only managed to keep the leaf sticking in five minute intervals before her mind wanders and the leaf is falling before she knows it. An hour later, instead of the frustration she’d usually feel at this point, Sakura just decides to give up and left her room to help her mother with breakfast.

Except her mother was already done. Three bowls of rice were on the table along with a grilled fish each, as well as Sakura’s favourite. “Umeboshi!”

“Sakura’s favourite,” Akane says as she turns around and smiles widely at her, “Good morning.”

“Good morning, mama,” she replies, “Is papa awake already? Do I have to go wake him up?”

“He should be coming out of the shower,” Akane tells her.

Sakura makes her way to her mother, tugging on the apron and looking up at her hesitantly, “Um, mama?”

“Yes, Sakura?”

“Can I please go to the park today?” she asks, “I really, really want to make a new friend! And I think I’ll make a really cool and nice friend today! So can you make a bento for me?”

“Of course! I’ll make it right after breakfast and then we’ll go to the park together.”

“Yatta!”

“What’s going on here?” Jiro asks as he enters the living room in his usual clothes.

“Good morning papa!”

“Sakura wants to go to the park and make some friends today,” Akane tells him, “and she just asked me to make a bento for her.”

Jiro looks down at his daughter, “Our little Sakura blossom wants to go to the park and make friends?”

Sakura nods enthusiastically.

“Our little girl is growing up and leaving home already!” Jiro cries.

“Papa!” Sakura exclaims, embarrassed.

“Enough of that,” Akane cuts Jiro off mid-cry, “Let’s eat breakfast so you can get to work, Sakura can go to the park and I can go to the market.”

They ate breakfast with some lighthearted chatter from Sakura which was just nonsensical babbling about who her friend could be, what they would look like and just how cool they’d be. Her parents nodded at all the right places with a fond smile. Soon after, Sakura and Akane were cleaning up whilst Jiro went off to work. Akane sent Sakura away to get ready when she started with the bento.

Sakura quickly changed her sleepwear into another bright red dress and spent the rest of her time reading, only leaving her room again when her mother called for her. Akane was standing at the genkan with a small lunch bag, and helped Sakura into her shoes quickly. They left the apartment and down the stairs to the main street, Sakura skipping along the road towards the park. 

Once they arrived, Akane handed the lunch bag to Sakura, “I’ll come back to pick you up before the sun sets, ok?” 

“Un! See you later, mama!”

“See you later, Sakura,” Akane kisses her forehead before waving her off, “Have fun!”

Sakura ran off into the park and immediately let her eyes sweep across the area for light blonde hair. It soon lands on a girl around her age in a an orange dress who was similarly looking for someone to play with. Sakura smiles and runs up to her.

“Hi, I’m Sakura. Haruno Sakura,” she introduces herself, “Do you want to play together?”

 

* * *

 

Yamanaka Ino was nervous when she first walked into the park. It was the first time off of clan grounds to interact with other kids without supervision, nor was she with Shikamaru or Choji. She had looked around and spot a group of children already playing together and she was hesitant to join them. But before she could muster up the courage to approach them, a girl with light pink hair and large green eyes approached her and introduced herself as Haruno Sakura. She even asked her if she wanted to play together! 

“Un!” she agrees, “I’m Yamanaka Ino! It’s nice to meet you.”

The other girl smiles at her brightly and Ino returns the smile with equal enthusiasm. Sakura takes her hand and pulls her to the group of kids that were playing some sort of game.

“What are you guys playing?” Sakura asks them.

“We’re gonna play ninja!”

“Ninja?” Ino asks.

“Yeah! One team has to hide this can in plain sight,” one of the boys said, lifting up an empty tin can, “and the other team has to find it. If someone from the other team touches you, you’re out and have to stand still until someone releases you by crawling between your legs!”

“I’m Sakura” Sakura introduces herself, “This is Ino! Can we play with you?”

“Sure! I’m Kentaro!” the boy introduces himself before pointing at the boy beside him, “This is my little brother, Kenmaru.”

The other kids took this as a cue to start introducing themselves. “I’m Nami!”

“I’m Ryosuke!” a boy with glasses said.

A girl with brown hair and light brown eyes introduced herself with a wave, “I’m Ami!”

“I’m Shota!”

“I’m Ryota!” said the boy, finishing the introductions, “and this is my twin brother, Ryuichi.”

“Yosh! Let’s start!” Kentaro called, “Who wants to be the other team captain?”

Apart from Sakura and Ino, most of the kids had their hands up, begging to be chosen, “Why don’t Ryosuke and I take captain this time? We’re the oldest and then we can take turns being captain.”

They all agreed and divided into teams.

“We’ll take the can then,” Ryosuke said, “Give us the head start! We won’t leave the boundaries of the park.”

“Ok! You have 5 minutes!” Kentaro says, setting the timer on his watch with a few beeps of buttons, “Start!”

.

.

After two rounds of Ninja, the children breaked for lunch and gathered at a grassy clearing with their own lunches. They were smiling and laughing and talking amongst themselves. The game was tiring but in a good way. It was the most fun Ino had or at least that she could remember, and she was very glad that the girl, Sakura, had dragged her along. It was weird but Ino felt a connection with the other girl. Right now, they sat together with the two other girls whilst the boys sat a small distance away talking about boy stuff.

“Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, are you guys going to join school soon?” Ami asks.

“Not yet,” Sakura says beside her, “I’m only four so I have two more years! How about you, Ami-chan?”

“Me too!”

“I’m going to be joining the Academy and become a ninja,” Ino says, “Just like my papa and mama.”

“A real ninja?” Nami squeaked.

“Why do you wanna be a ninja?”

Ino turned to look at Sakura who was staring at her quite intently, and Ino had a feeling like this was some sort of test that she had to pass. So instead of saying the first thing to came into mind – ‘ _Because I’m a Yamanaka_ ’ –Ino stopped and thought about it. She thought back to what her parents told her about ninjas, thought back to her clansmen and all the other ninjas she’s met.

“Ninja help protect this village and the people in it,” she finally says after much anticipation, “Ninja protect this country. I want to protect this village and this country too!”

As though she passed the test, a large wide smile graced Sakura’s lips and Ino felt her relax now that her first friend outside of the clans seems less serious.

“That sounds wonderful! Then I want to be a ninja too. I want to be a ninja who can protect her precious people and this village,” Sakura says, looking at Ino with bright eyes and a pump of her fist, “Let’s do our best, ne, Ino-chan?”

 

* * *

 

“Sakura-chan?” Ino asks as she and Sakura hid behind a thick tree bark, “Is it weird but I feel like I know you.”

Sakura turns to look at Ino with wide surprised eyes, “It’s not weird at all, Ino-chan. I feel the same way.”

Ino grins at her in relief, “I’m really glad I met you.”

“Me too!” Sakura returns the smile.

“Maybe you can come over to my house one day and we can press some flowers together,” Ino chirps her suggestion, “We can invite Ami-chan and Nami-chan too!”

“Yes! I’ve never pressed flowers before! It sounds fun. I have to ask my mama first though.”

“Me too, but I think mama would be okay with it,” Ino says.

“Found you!” Ryuichi exclaims, tapping the both of them on their soldier, “You guys are really loud! I could hear you from miles away.”

Sakura and Ino stuck their tongue out at him in retort.

“Ryuichi-kun is a meanine,” Sakura huffed at him.

He grinned at them before moving away, “Enjoy your time out.”

“Well at least we have each other to talk to,” Ino says, “Anyway, I wanted to tell you that your hair is really pretty. Is it natural? And where did you buy the dress? My mama got my dress from Ichigo, but it’s orange and orange doesn’t look good on me. I like purple more. My favourite doll, Kagome, has a purple dress.”

 

* * *

 

They spent the rest of the day playing and eventually the sun began to set and parents came to pick up their kids. One of Ino’s clansmen had picked her up a bit earlier, promising to meet up again soon before she left, and Sakura was now sitting on one of the bars of the climbing frame, swinging her legs as she waited for her mother to pick her up. Ami was still there with her so they talked about their hobbies to past time, and apparently Ami liked to bake with her mother and they talked about the different dishes they’ve made before. Or it was more like Ami talked and Sakura added commentary here and there.

Instead of her mother, Jiro was making his way to the park entrance and Sakura jumped off the climbing frame. Ami stopped talking and Sakura looked at her with a smile, waving her hand, “That’s my dad! It was nice meeting you, Ami-chan. I’ll see you again soon!”

“Bye! See you soon, Sakura-chan.”

Sakura ran towards her dad, skidding to a stop before she could crash into his leg. Jiro was smiling down at her and his hand went to ruffle her hair. “Sakura. How was it today? Did you make a lot of friends?”

Sakura nodded, “I made a lot of friends! We played ninja together! Where’s mama?”

“Mama is cooking at home,” Jiro tells her, taking her hand and leading her back towards their home, “We should get back just in time for dinner. I heard that there’s dango for dessert tonight.”

“Yatta! That’s my favourite,” Sakura exclaims.

Jiro chuckles, “I know. Now about these friends?”

“I met Kentaro-kun and his brother Kenmaru-kun, Ryosuke-kun and the twins, Ryota-kun and Ryuichi-kun. And Ami-chan and Nami-chan! And the first friend I made today was Ino-chan!” Sakura tells him, “Ino-chan is really cool and she said she wants to meet up again tomorrow! She also wanted to invite me to her house but she said that she’ll ask her mama to ask mama about it tomorrow!”

“Oh that’s great, Sakura,” Jiro says just as they arrive back to the apartment and he unlocks the door, “We’re home!”

“Welcome home,” Akane calls, “Go wash your hands! Dinner is ready!”

The father and daughter duo went into the bathroom to wash their hands, and face in Sakura’s case, before making their way to their own seats at the table. Akane took out the last few dishes from the kitchen and placed it at the centre of the table before taking a seat herself.

“Itadakimasu!”

“How was your day, Sakura?” Akane asks, “Did you make a lot of friends?”

“Yeah! They invited me to go back and play again tomorrow,” Sakura chirps, “And Ino-chan said she wants her mama to arrange a playdate with you so I can go to her house and try flower pressing!”

Akane smiles, “Okay, we’ll go to the park again tomorrow and I’ll talk to Ino-chan’s parents and arrange it.”

“Yatta!” Sakura cheers, “And then, today, Ino-chan and I joined a group of friends and played ninja with them! We had a picnic at lunch too and we talked about a lot of stuff! And, papa, mama, I know what I want to be when I grow up now!”

“What do you want to be, Sakura?” Akane asks.

“I want to be a ninja!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who kudos, bookmarked and commented! I really wasn't expecting this kind of response and it was a really great surprise! I really liked hearing from you and your opinions! It's given me some stuff to think about and I hope this chapter clarifies some things!
> 
> I really wanted to develop Sakura's thoughts and motivations in this chapter, have her questioning things and realise that her actions and decisions impact more than herself and what she wants to change. I also hope I set up a pretty good foundation for friendship between Ino and Sakura.
> 
> That said, my take on Sasuke's revenge plot in this story largely coincides with Swagkage's video on Youtube called "Dissecting Uchiha Sasuke". It's one perspective that I really didn't consider when I was watching the show, and it makes sense so. But we haven't even met Naruto yet and Sasuke comes much later in the story, at least from what I have planned so far.
> 
> The relationship aspect of this story is also not set in stone. I've written down canon pairings for now, but that may change depending on how I think I've written the dynamics between characters.
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading this chapter and I hope to see you at the next one!


End file.
